Asmira
by Sierra901
Summary: A new planet known as Asmira is home to several magnificent creatures with special abilities. Stories are told in different measures, A Council controls everything and the Gods control them. What happens when the only Sacred Rule is broken and they invade Asmira and destroy all life? What will become of those lives? And what happens when Humans invade this mysterious world?
1. Chapter 1: Sisters

**Asmira**

**Chapter One****: Sisters**

The Council of Rulers was always right; they sat up in their tall tower above everyone else watching as the creatures in the land lived peacefully in towns, villages and cities. With no rules ever enforced chaos stalked every being like they were prey. Everyone was free to roam where they pleased, this caused more than destruction, and it created boundaries and broken societies that could not be undone. Rules and laws were created to settle the chaos and to create harmony. That was when everything and everyone fell apart.

The Council was carefully selected by The Gods, the only ones capable of taking over their power. They made sure that the ones that were chosen were worthy and wise, giving them the responsibility to watch over their world, to serve and protect in any way necessary; and The Council did just that. They furtively spoke about each member, they knew every name and every purpose, they were able to indicate their destinies and their journeys so that they may guide them to where they needed to go. They knew everything that was going on at every given moment; they were able to predict the future; while they, themselves, were erratic. They know who is ravenous, trouble, unintelligible, and powerful. They are the Rulers of Asmira.

Much further out of the city was a sneaky Elf and her Nightsaber who were troublemaking once again. She was in a place called Narlpine, home to creatures that were more demon-like than animals. They were known as Yursa bears and they were not the friendliest of beasts.

Hiding behind a large tree, Belledonna was hunting on the forbidden grounds of the Yursa bears, which were just like any other bear aside from the fact that they looked more rabid than any other living animal. A small smirk appeared on the corner of her mouth as her bright green eyes narrowed on the nearest light brown bear. Her grip on her strong bow tightened as she steadied her heart and got ready to strike.

"Are you ready, Meredith?" She asked her light black Nightsaber as she strummed her soft fur, listening to her growl softly.

As she gazed upon the ravenous Yursa bears, she streaked her fingers through the red feathers at the end of her arrow, pulling it slightly as she took her stance in the grass. She took in a deep, heavy breath and stood from her hiding place, aiming her arrow with one eye closed.

"Now Meredith!"

Meredith didn't hesitate when Belledonna shouted the attack signal. She pounced from the high growing grass and lurked into the field toward her prey.

Belledonna shot her arrow, making the angry bear lunge towards Meredith as they began clawing at each other furiously. Belledonna shot another arrow, finishing the attack. She drew another and aimed it for a second Yursa as Meredith followed the strike. The hunting continued until there were none left to kill, with Belledonna starting an attack and Meredith finishing it. Belledonna never missed a single shot.

She dislodged her bow from her left hand to her right as she hopped down from the green hill with a large smile, meeting up with her Nightsaber in the center of the field.

"Nice job, Meredith!" She said, patting her head gently as she giggled, kneeling beside her.

She stood and allowed the wind to blow her extensively long blonde hair in the breeze as her eyes shined proudly. Her red headband kept her hair even as her angled bangs tickled her face. Her long, blowing red skirt hung low as she watched the flowing grass.

Her obvious and visibly long, pointed ears heard the small nibble of yet another prey. She turned quickly, her hair slapping her face as she blinked in a flash, spotting a deer to her left. She grinned as she blinked downward to Meredith. "Shall I fix you some lunch? I'll make it the way you like."

Meredith began purring as she sat rigidly.

Belledonna's smile rose as her bow sprung upward slowly. She aimed perfectly with straight and strong arms; she then shot the speeding missile with intensity, killing it with one shot. She chuckled.

"Go fetch it, Meredith!" She announced, pointing.

Meredith obeyed, not lingering by her owner's side. She did not wish to dawdle while her lunch was getting cold. She threw the lifeless deer over her back and trotted back to Belledonna tilting her head as she scratched her ear.

Belledonna looked around the field of dead Yursa bears, taking in a deep breath. They had killed a field of bears in five short minutes. Their divine abilities were indeed incredible.

Belledonna chuckled "That'll teach them for trying to over throw our rights." She spoke of the law shot down on Elves about trespassing and hunting on forbidden land, Belledonna wanted to prove that no one could order her around and tell her what she can and cannot do.

Meredith growled loudly in agreement.

Belledonna laughed. "Come on girl, let's go."

Meredith followed her owner home.

Entering her dark house was comforting but lonely. She kept remembering the way she used to live and the home she left behind. Elves once lived together in harmony in houses that were all built the same in a city where no one ever left, known as Lenell. Belledonna once loved it there, how peaceful it was and welcoming; however, that changed when chaos struck. Elves were dragged from their homes and forced to become Soldiers under the name of Stone who was not an Elf yet somehow became their superior. He trained them under his wing and broke their humanity along the way turning them against their kind and driving the Elves into a sense of security. Along with this betrayal, Belledonna also lost her parents in a raid in which she no longer wishes to remember. After the event she fled her home and found another in the forest, alone and safe. No one knew she was out there, except one.

Belledonna then sensed something different as she observed her living room carefully while Meredith set down her lunch near the front door.

Meredith noticed her troubled owner and had a premonition that something was wrong.

Although she was alarmed, Belledonna still felt serenity within herself. As she rummaged around, her impassive face was indecipherable. She then froze in mid step once she got to her bedroom.

"Hey sis!"

Belledonna let out a sigh of relief once finding out it was not an intruder. "Lamari, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Meredith!" Lamari shouted as Belledonna's Nightsaber entered the room, utterly ignoring her question; she quickly jumped from her bed to hug her.

Belledonna sighed with her hands on her hips. She then angrily pulled on the back of her younger sister's shirt, pulling her up to her feet to face her. "Talk."

Larmari's smile never left, pushing past her as she answered. "What? I can't visit my sister anymore?"

"No, because you never have before. There's a reason you came," Belledonna spoke as she followed her younger sister to the bathroom watching as she combed her long brown, stringy hair. Her outfit matched her sister's only hers had a color of brown with tight brown leggings which matched her top. "You know that I'm right."

Lamari sighed as she passed her and headed back down stairs where Belledonna followed directly.

"Tell me, Lamari," she demanded

Lamari scavenged through her fridge, trying not to look tentative. She then turned to Belledonna's glowering eyes and surrendered. "Fine!"

Belledonna listened intently with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bell, I need your help."

"With what?" She ordered.

"Casey got into trouble again," She admitted.

Belledonna sighed annoyingly, dropping her arms. "What did he do this time?"

"He's been captured."


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Sword

**Chapter Two****: The Golden Sword **

The speeding feet of a young boy running through the soft grass was utterly silent compared to the loudness of the screaming Elf Soldiers chasing after him. His beating heart thumped in his ears, his lungs pounded as they began losing oxygen. His torn red cape trailing wildly behind him, a stolen golden sword dangling and wobbling at his side. He was growing exhausted but suddenly became nervous as he neared a large rock cliff.

"Get back here boy!"

"We've got him cornered!"

"Surrender!"

He tried to ignore each annoying comment the soldiers had shouted at him. He shook his head to move his dangling black bangs which hung over his brown headband from his forehead and sped up his pace with no fear in his eyes as he got closer to the impenetrable cliff.

Only two more moments passed before he was in the air, falling downward freely.

Every soldier froze in astonishment once reaching the cliff's edge, watching the thief draw his sword and blaze it into the rock wall on the other side, sliding down then coming to a stop towards the ground.

The boy then kicked off the wall, releasing the sword from the solid rock, flipping backwards to his feet. He stared upward at the soldiers above him as he sheathed the sword and began running down the aisle of rock.

"You know, you can't keep this up."

Ian turned in surprise to see an Elf leaning on a rock wall to his right; his large arms crossed, his foot resting on the wall allowing his knee to pop out stiffly. His long black eye brows were down low as it camouflaged with his long, black hair which hung over his shoulders yet passing his long and tall pointed ears.

Ian sighed as he continued walking. "Don't start with me, Marsh."

"Ian, this is wrong and you know it. You need to stop," Marsh warned. "You don't deserve that sword."

"Oh, and you think those lowlifes do!" Ian shouted, turning to him angrily. "You don't think that _they _stole it from someone else!"

"I meant that you're not fit to wield it. You don't know how powerful that thing is, you don't know what it can do; you're probably not strong enough to control it," Marsh explained calmly.

"Keep it up, Marsh," Ian tempted furiously as he kept walking, knowing his old friend would follow.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?"

"I need to become stronger. This sword can grant me just that," he answered, silently grunting.

"Besides that, you didn't just do this to retrieve a sword; you wanted to get back at the Elf Soldiers. You're different when you're around them, I've seen it in you." Marsh paused for a moment then continued. "Ian tell me, is there a reason you despise Elves so much?"

Ian ignored him as he kept stomping away.

"Ian!" Marsh grabbed his shoulders and forced him down on the hard cement holding both of his shoulders to keep him still. "Tell me!"

"Fine!" Ian hollered back. "Elf Soldiers killed my family!"

Marsh's grip on Ian loosened. "You never told me that."

"They broke into my house and annihilated my parents!" Ian yelled, sitting up and showing how thwarted he was. "I was fortunate enough to have survived. I hid in our underground basement all night. By the time I came back up, they were gone and my house was burned to the ground."

By now, Marsh was glad that Ian had calmed down, but he felt more ashamed for screaming at him before hearing the story.

"I've loathed Elves ever since that night," Ian continued.

"You know, not all Elves are like that," Marsh added.

"Yes they are," he mumbled under his breath as he hung his head down low.

"I'm not."

Ian looked up in surprise, he then sighed in shame. "I'm sorry."

Marsh smiled as he stood. "No problem, man."

Ian grinned as he took his friends hand and pulled himself up.

"There he is!"

They both turned in awe as they saw a group of Elf Soldiers piling up behind them. It was the same group who had been chasing Ian earlier, except now they all armed themselves with bows and arrows. The first was shot unexpectedly, though Marsh was able to spot it and yet, he was not quick enough. He stood in front of Ian and allowed the arrow to pierce his shoulder.

"Marsh!" Ian shouted in anxiety as he kneeled beside his friend.

"Forget about me. They want you. Run!"

"Not without you!" Ian demanded as he removed the arrow then grabbed Marsh's good arm, lifting him to his feet. They ran too quickly to an unfamiliar, yet small grassy forest, dodging arrows which flew past them continuously. They kept tripping on every rock and root which stuck out of the ground. They were finally able to hide behind a large boulder and ditch the soldiers as they ran past them and into the large field.

Sadly, they didn't leave, nor did they give up on their search.

Ian stuck his head up above the grayish shape in front of him as Marsh rested in the grass. He then spotted two figures coming out from the dark trees to his right. He focused on them as they became more clear and close. They stopped in the middle of the field and Ian noticed that they were young girls; as well as the fact that they were Elves.

Ian looked to his left at the soldiers who glared at the two girls standing a few feet apart from them.

"What are you doing in these parts?" One had asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Lamari had replied fearlessly, matching her shoulder length with her sister.

"If you do not flee from this place immediately then we will be forced to take action," the same soldier spoke again.

Lamari chuckled. "You don't scare us."

"You were warned," he continued. "Take them!"

Two Elf Soldiers stepped forward under orders but couldn't get far for Meredith had pounced between them blocking their path.

Belledonna raised her bow and stretched out an arrow in a flash, aiming directly at the soldier's head. "Back off."

The soldiers were utterly silent and surprised.

"You just made a big mistake!" Shouted another soldier.

"The Council will hear about this!"

Belledonna lowered her bow slowly as each soldier began backing away until they were finally gone.

Marsh noticed Ian's non-blinking stare. He sat up and grunted. "You do realize that she's an Elf, right?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Ian spoke as he gazed upon Belledonna's blowing hair and gleaming green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Casey

**Chapter Three****: Casey**

"Get off me!" Casey shouted maniacally as he tried to wiggle himself free from the two guards that were trying to secure him.

"This is him sir," one called.

The man in front of them turned away from the window in which he was observing from to examine the criminal. He smiled evilly. "So, this is the little troublemaker who was wrecking up my factories in the mountains."

"I told you! I didn't do it!" Casey shouted defensively.

The Captain of the High Mountains was a cruel, brutal man who cared for no one but himself. His patience for the boy was wearing thin. To ease his pain he quickly jabbed Casey in the gut with his heavy fist.

Casey bent forward immediately; his eyes squeezed shut, his long brown hair falling forward past his shoulders with his arms still pulled tightly behind him. His hair was then grasped painfully at the top to lift his head upward and force him to look the Captain in the eyes.

"Now, who helped you?"

Casey was silent as he glared.

"Answer me! I know you couldn't have done it alone! Who helped you!"

The smart, un-feared look on Casey's face irritated the Captain. He knew that his words were not getting far and he was about to take action. "Answer me, damn it!"

Casey's clever eyes never blinked as he smirked proudly. "Go to hell."

The Captain's eyes widened angrily and could no longer hold in his senseless anger. He quickly grabbed Casey by the neck, releasing his arms from the guards, and slamming his back up against the wall. He squeezed tightly to relieve his fury. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am!"

Casey could not keep his eyes open; it was as if they were forced shut. He could feel the blood pumping in his neck as it slowly drained away. His face became pallid then red as he began losing oxygen. His toes were slowly skidding the floor as he was lifted up but he could not reach it. His cold fingers grasped the Captain's hairy back hands, trying to escape but knew he was too weak to even flex his muscles.

"If you _did_ know who I am, then you'd know that I like to _watch_ my victims suffer from torture; I want it to _hurt_. So I won't kill you just yet," the Captain spoke as he let Casey drop and gag on the floor. "Surely, it's a peaceful death to be strangled," he continued. "You won't be that lucky."

Casey could hardly catch his breath; he could feel his heart pumping so hard that it rocked him back and forth.

"Take him to the dungeon, I'll figure out what to do with him later," the Captain ordered as the two guards dragged Casey away.

* * *

Now chained up against a wall, leaning on his knees with his arms back, Casey was helpless. He couldn't regret the decision he had come to make that brought him there, after all, the factories of this company were destroying all nature and life of all the mountains where he lives. His old friends were definitely there helping but he would never rat them out. He wondered where and what they were doing at this moment. He hoped that they had gotten away, the way he could not. He was the fastest one out all the people of his small village; therefore, he turned every soldier on himself. He had directed them away from his friends but was unable to outrun them all.

Throughout his life he had never figured out the reason why he was faster than everyone else. It could be that he was adopted or that he just loved hunting with an Elf he had known for quite a while. But he truly did not know what species he belongs to.

Lamari was the fastest girl he knew, well next to Belledonna, her elder sister. Casey still remembered when he had first met Lamari. She was being chased by Elf Soldiers for hunting in their territory. She was indeed fast but Casey had led them off her trail after she darted into the trees. He had dashed to the opposite direction, tricking them into thinking that he was her and they instantly followed him instead.

After that, Lamari had stopped him half way to the mountains after the soldiers were long gone from their sight. They got to know one another and became real close.

The one thing that confused him, that really got him thinking, was the purpose of his insane speed. He was only human, or so he thought. Thinking of his past he was unable to determine anything about his childhood or about his parents. He didn't know who they were or where he was born. He didn't believe that he belonged anywhere because no one was ever there to claim him. He made a promise to himself that moment that when escaped, if he escaped, that he'd go out looking for them to find out his identity and where he belonged.

He sighed dramatically, only thinking of Lamari and what she was doing right now. He only hoped she was safe though that's not likely. His guess would be that she would be out looking for him. He knew how powerful she was and he knew that she never gave up. He just wished she would be careful.

Casey's head dropped lower as his hair hung past his green headband which matched his green vest and brown sweats.

Suddenly, the metal doors to his lonely, rat infested caged cell opened loudly. He didn't bother looking up; he could tell instantly that the Captain had come in to declare his final threat and punishment.

"Tell me again why you care so much about attempting to destroy one of my _many _factories?" The Captain's voice was low and groggily, unlike the loud mouth comments that he had thrown out earlier.

"It's not an attempt if I succeeded," Casey spat out. "That factory exploded in less than five minutes with the explosives and equipment that I had."

"_You _had?" The Captain tested.

"Yes! Me! My village is capable of more than you realize."

"Really?"

Casey was silent while the Captain paused, scratching his nonchalant goatee. "Well then, maybe we should take care of that little village you call home."

Casey's eyes narrowed as he frighteningly watched the Captain's clever yet annoying smirk. His smile increased once witnessing the look on his captive's face.

"You better not go anywhere _near_ my village!" Casey threatened, yanking himself forward knowing it was pointless.

"What are you going to do about it? Blow me up?" The Captain mocked, placing his hands on his hips strongly.

Casey lowered his head and closed his eyes in defeat and shame. He wondered how this could get any worse. He was wrong.

"I've figured out your punishment."

There it was, the one statement that gave him chills that revealed how frightened he really was.

Hearing the Captain's voice once more, Casey's eyes burst open, though his head stayed low. His heart pounded in nervousness as he waited for the announcement which would inform him of his fate but he said nothing more. That's all that would be heard about the event until it actually began to unfold. This suspense made the situation much more dreadful.

Casey tried not to think about what would happen to him the moment he was dragged down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

**Chapter Four****: Destiny**

Marsh lay helplessly in the grass, breathing heavily with his eyes sealed shut, his bleeding getting worse, and his heart beating slower. _Why did I ever send Ian away? _He thought to himself. _It's true those girls could heal my wound, but I'd never thought that it would take this long to catch them. _Marsh placed his left hand over the bloody patch in his shoulder. _Damn it! I'm not going to last!  
_  
Marsh flickered his eyes open as he tried to sit up, his large armored blue and green suit blocked that from possibly happening. He sighed in exhaustion as he balanced on his knees and stood, stumbling and trembling as he tried to walk through the grassy plain where there was no sign of life.

Marsh couldn't make it far. He was on his knees in the center of the field instantly; he could see the green grass dyeing red from his liquid blood. He couldn't continue another inch. He then fell forward like a fallen tree and slammed his face into the dirt.

The darkest of blackness surrounded his vision as he began losing consciousness. His eyes opened a few inches for a few seconds; he kept at it to stay awake, to stay alive. The odds of winning were not on him, they were forcing him down, making him suffer, making him wish he were already dead. For the brief moment that he wished it would all stop and go away, he heard a voice, several voices actually. Footsteps reached his motionless body, the warm touches and concerns of strangers gave him hope again. He only heard one response for his mind went dark and he could no longer see clearly.

"Let's get him to the mountains. Hurry!"

* * *

Marsh's shoulder pumped massively, he could feel the blood flowing easily, but strangely, it was not painful. He opened his eyes peacefully, feeling no agony or queasiness as he had before. He felt perfectly fine as if he had died and been reborn.

He looked around the unfamiliar room. He noticed immediately that it looked somewhat like a mini house. Not that anything was mini, but the wide perimeter looked like it could contain only a few people. He wondered who would live here and why they would want to.

"Oh, so you're up," spoke a woman who seemed to be calling from another room.

Marsh stood easily but seemed to be too tall for the ceiling. He crouched down low under the arch as he entered a nicely designed kitchen. He spotted a young child cooking on her small stove.

"W-where am I?"

"Sit, have a nice hot bowl of soup," she said sweetly as she poured the steaming liquid into the bowl and handed it to Marsh as he sat down at the kitchen's entrance.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Marsh questioned nervously.

"You talk too much. Eat."

"Why is everything so small here? What is–?"

The little girl had finally got him to stop talking by sticking the spoon filled with soup into his mouth. "Eat."

Marsh gulped down the hot liquid and removed the spoon from his dangling lips. "Damn! That's good stuff!" He excitedly held onto the spoon as he gulped down the rest of the soup from the bowl in only a few moments. The girl smiled with glee. "What is that!"

"My world famous recipe," she answered. "It makes everyone feel better and happy again."

Marsh set the empty bowl beside him. "I'd ask for more but I must get going."

"Oh! You want some more?"

"No, I want some answers," Marsh demanded.

The young girl's smile never vanished; Marsh knew she had been intending to tell him. "I may be small but I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"You're an Elf," Marsh finally realized, staring at her large ears, something he had somehow not seen before.

The little girl's young smile grew larger. "I can see you are too." She paused as she picked up Marsh's bowl and carried it over to the sink and washed it. "I built this whole house myself, you know. Well, I had some help by some foreigners in the mountains."

"Foreigners? What foreigners?" Marsh asked as if he were a protective father.

"They were the ones who brought you to me, so that I could heal you," she explained. "They found you in the middle of the fields, not that far from here." She walked over to him silently. "Did you know how close you were to death?"

"Yeah," Marsh replied, grasping his shoulder. "I hadn't realized how bad it was."

"If you leave a wound unattended for too long then it becomes worse than it seems," the girl explained.

"So who are these foreigners who brought me here?" Marsh wondered.

"They live up in the high mountains in a very small village. Most people say they are humans, but sometimes they've been proven otherwise. There was this one foreigner who was faster than all the others. He and his friends destroyed a whole factory at the top of the mountains. It was owned by the Captain of this land. Nobody knows his full name but we all know how ruthless and powerful he is. No one has seen him in person unless you were captured. But being captured is not a wise move," the young child explained.

"And why's that?"

"He likes to torture his victims to death. It's terrifying."

"Why was this foreigner trying to destroy the Captain's factory?" Marsh asked curiously.

"Oh, he destroyed it alright, no doubt about it! But he probably did it because he despises the fact that the Captain thinks he could do whatever he wants, we all do. His factories are placed everywhere and they are destroying everything; that's why he took it down. He's a very honorable boy. He's the fastest out of all of them and could have left them easily and escaped, but he fought back. He saved all of his friends and practically gave himself up for the taking to protect them; after all, it was _his_ idea in the first place. I bet he didn't want the others to suffer from something of his own doing."

"You talk about him as if you know him," Marsh informed.

"He's my brother."

"What?"

"But he doesn't know it. We were separated from our parents when we were young. First him. He was taken before I was born then was found up here in the mountains," the young girl spoke so sadly, feeling depressed and feeling the desire to see her brother again, to know that he was alright, that he was safe.

"How could you possibly know that?" Marsh questioned.

"My parents told me," she answered.

"How could they know that if he was taken?"

"Because they tried to get him back, but they were killed in the process," she said in sorrow. "They had told me everything when I was old enough to understand. After hearing news about him, they went to search for him and were not careful enough."

"I'm sorry," Marsh apologized.

"So, I was left alone, I had no one. Then I ran into the foreigners. It was the group up in the village, my brother had joined them. They had rescued him not that long ago. They've always been kindhearted. They helped me build this house."

"Was your brother there as well?" Marsh said, his eyes watching her intently.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was him until they shouted his name the day he was captured; but by that time it was too late. I had seen it all from my bedroom window; watching his terrible plan unfold. He had told them all to run and leave him be. They all obeyed but regretted it ever since."

The sorrow which drowned out any happy emotion on her face was extremely powerful and striking for a long amount of time. Marsh couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

"So, these foreigners are friendly?"

"Yes, would you like to meet them?"

Marsh winced back in shock by the girl's sudden change in emotion. He could feel his heart pumping from her change in voice volume. "Um, I guess?"

The girl giggled as she walked past him. "Come with me!"

Marsh followed her, crouching not too low, but low enough so his head wouldn't drag against the ceiling. He had to say that although this house was small, the width of its length was very large and spaced out. He walked out of the house and was finally free to stretch his back.

"I'm Destiny by the way."

He smiled. "Call me Marsh."

"Marsh! That's a cool name! Marsh! Marsh! Marsh! Marsh!"

He chuckled as Destiny used his name in a song, making it sound like the word 'march'. She, herself, soon began marching up the large mountain, giggling and singing gleefully along the way.


	5. Chapter 5: Reverse

**Chapter Five****: Reverse**

"Hey Lamari!" Belledonna shouted, turning her head to her left as her legs moved in a speeding motion so fast it was as if they were not there.

"Yes?" Lamari hollered back, moving in the same speed as her sister who was by her side.

"You do realize that we're being followed don't you?"

"Seriously!" Lamari said, looking behind her narrowing her eyes past Meredith who was only inches back at the speeding figure behind them. She turned back to her front and smirked. "Don't worry," she announced. "We'll lose 'em at the next cliff."

Belledonna eyed the dreadful rock cliff and wondered how many there were in this area. They had passed just about three by now; this time they were about to jump right over to the other side, something she hadn't done in a long time.

She glanced behind her one last time at the mysterious figure stalking them before she got more air to get ready for her jump. She took a deep breath, watching Lamari and Meredith leap many paces ahead of her, landing perfectly on the other side.

Belledonna's long eye brows tightened as they lowered, taking this jump as a challenge, a challenge that seemed too hard to attempt but she enjoyed challenges no matter how difficult or easy they turn out to be. She took a deep, soothing breath as she leaped into the weightless sky, flying across the breezy air as her hair flapped wildly behind her, the wind splashing in her face. Her glowing green eyes sparkling brighter than the sun as her loose skirt spun when she landed in a crouching position on the other side.

One last time, Belledonna looked over to the stranger following them, getting closer by the second. She, Meredith and Lamari then turned and began slowly walking away.

Ian was strong and fierce, he had been following them for a long time now without getting too tired and he was only a human. Once the cliff came up he trembled nervously but didn't stop running. He knew for a fact that he would not make it. If this cliff was anything like the last one that he had easily missed many hours ago then he'd know that he would fall right through. He may be able to pick up incredible speed and strength but he could not jump a 30 foot wide cliff. He _was _only human after all.

Ian took a large, nervous, and deep breath almost hearing his voice shake underneath; he then clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop himself from shaking. At the end of the cliff he took one last step and took off, hoping to find more land under his feet. He could no longer see the girls which made his own heart pop like an over aired balloon. He knew from the distance apart that he would _definitely _not make it.

Ian placed one foot on the edge of the other side already feeling himself tilt backwards. He had no balance and no control. He panicked as he fell, trying to hold onto the rocky surface. Before he got far, his wrist was grasped. He looked up in surprise and felt himself baffled as he hung there.

Belledonna rose Ian up with ease but still did not pull him onto land; she only stared into his bright blue eyes in confusion and deep thought. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Ian chuckled.

Belledonna grimaced, setting him in the grass as her companions caught up with her.

"What was the purpose of that! I thought we agreed to let him fall!" Lamari spat as she stomped back with Meredith growing at her side.

"Why are you following us?" Belledonna asked, ignoring Lamari's remark.

"My friend is hurt; I need someone's help to heal him before he dies," Ian answered slowly controlling his heavy breathing.

"Are all humans so stupid to actually think we Elves care so much about them?" Lamari whined angrily.

"Casey's human," Belledonna pointed out.

"That wasn't proven yet!" Said Lamari, pointing her index finger at her sister.

"Sorry, she's a little cranky," Belledonna told Ian. "We're on a rescue mission."

"Yeah! So run along little human. We don't need your help and are certainly not going to help you."

"You think all humans aren't strong? You think they don't care?" Ian questioned.

"Exactly! All humans ever do and have been doing is despise us because we're different!"

"Lamari." Belledonna said softly.

"No!" She argued. "They took everything from us, they destroyed the only things we've ever cared about! Where the hell did they come from! They don't belong here, they all deserve to die!"

"Lamari!" Belledonna shouted, stopping her sister in a second.

"She's right."

Belledonna looked upon Ian's downward glancing eyes as his fists strengthened, pulling out the weeds in the grass.

"I've despised Elves ever since I was little but not because they're different. No, I despise them because they broke into my home and slaughtered my parents," Ian said sadly.

"That's terrible," Belledonna spoke suddenly.

"Elf Soldiers," Lamari notified, knowing exactly who was capable of such madness. Her anger was rising and was as visible as a puff of smoke. "They are traitors. They work for the Captain of the High Mountains, they sell out their own kind and cannot run from his orders because they are afraid of him. I've never seen an Elf act like such a coward before, they give the rest of us a bad name; no wonder we are disliked by everyone."

The silence from her speech lasted longer than expected.

"It's not that we don't like Elves. It's just the things that they can do scares us. And it's the Elf Soldiers that are trying to make a bad impression on them all, make us believe that the Elves, themselves, had done all of those cruel things," Ian explained, speaking for all of the humans in the land.

Both girls were still quiet as he continued.

"But I'm different than them; I don't fear death, or those who cause it. I fight for my own cause and I am not afraid of Elves, I befriend them. In fact, my injured friend _is _an Elf."

"How was he wounded?" Belledonna asked.

"Elf Soldiers shot him with an arrow," Ian answered.

"Ugh! Those damn Elf Soldiers _again_!" Lamari shouted cruelly. "I swear they all need to burn in hell!"

"I'll go with you," Belledonna announced, trying to hide the fact that she still didn't trust him enough to assist him.

"What! You dare betray me?"

"Lamari!" Belledonna said, standing in an instant. "You don't need my help to save Casey. You're strong, independent, and wise. I know you can do it. I believe in you and Casey believes in you."

Lamari sighed but smiled at her sister. "Thanks Belle, I'll see you later."

"Take care of yourself, Lamb," Belledonna said sweetly.

Lamari grunted. "I hate it when you call me that."

Belledonna chuckled as she watched her sister disappear into the woods.

"She changes her personality very quickly," Ian said with a smile.

"That's Lamari for you," Belledonna said nicely as he stood gracefully. "You can't ever make her happy."

"So, your name is Belle?" He wondered.

"Well, that's my nickname. My full name is Belledonna."

"That's a gorgeous name," Ian said, trying not to blush from his own comment. He was unable to hide his feelings for her before even getting to know her. All he knew was how beautiful she was and the true leader she can become.

"Thanks uh-."

"Ian."

"Right," she said. "So where are we headed?"

"Actually on the other side of this cliff," Ian admitted.

"Let's go then."

"Are you kidding? I can't jump it again, there is no way I can make that! I wasn't able to do it the first."

Belledonna smiled. "I can." She then took Ian from around his stomach and waist then took one large leap, landing instantly on the other side as if there was no gravity around her.

The two then began running on their own new journey heading straight for an ambush.


End file.
